A Sick Christmas Carol or whatever
by PrincessofLilacs
Summary: The ghost of Christmas past, present and future, dreass up as elves & Queen and team up for a joined op, to do whatever, at least one against her will. Beware of senselessness. RyoxAsuka& FubukixMomoe Belated entry to Cheerleader101's Christmas Challenge.


A/N: Sorry Jen, this is like totally belated! Blame me, or those certain people who didn't receive my email. Anyway, I wrote this sometime before christmas, I guess I was on crack or something equall weird, dunno exactly. Whatevs, enjoy the weirdness of my mind then! And who does read this, but fails to review will be haunted by ME personally! lol

Disclaimer: I'm a poor girl, what makes you think, I own anything but the plot??

* * *

Asuka Tenjoin tiptoed her way to her family's living room. 

"Hi, so you're already here, I thought, you wouldn't come before 5pm, whew, so Fubuki is still sleeping. Yah, I know, ridiculous to be sleeping at 4 in the afternoon, but he's like that" she mumbled, the words barely audible. She changed the tone of her voice a little and answered herself. "Oh, hi Asuka.. I thought so, we know how Fubuki is like that.. haha" They both laughed a little. "Ah, Ryo.. I know it's early, but tonight will be a mess, as usual so I might as well give it to you now, here you go.." Ryo looked a little surprised, but took the wrapped gift. "Thank you Asuka, but you didn't have to.." Asuka waved him off. "Oh.. don't worry, we are .. you know.." She blinked, as in trying to imply shyness ".. in Love?" Ryo answered, smiling reassuringly, and then…

//Yes!// Asuka nodded, eventually arriving at the doorstep. //This is how it's gonna work.// She clutched the little gift in her hands, causing the paper wrapping to get some crincles, and loose it's fancy looking. Quietly she peered into the room, seeing the usual interior design she was accustomed to see, only that tons of kitsch Christmas decorating was covering them almost completely. It had been her brother's job this year to do the decoration, and the brainless creature hat thrown lametta and glittery stuff everywhere. It was hard to define, where the couch was under all that stuff. But there was one non- kitsch thing she could make out in the room. The tall figure of The Kayzer stood in front of the small fireplace, strangely framed by multicoloured Christmas Lights, that blinked irritatingly.

Asuka took a deep breath of air, and prepared for her glamorous entry. Everything went as planned, her white dress was looking perfect, as was she, and her hair was done.

She pushed slightly at the half closed door, and attempted to start walking, when there was a sudden upraise in the noise level, a stereo obviously turned to full volume blasting "We wish you a Merry Christmas" in a weird electro-version all over the house, stuff crashing and falling, as a stuffed Santa made his way across the corridor with two gay looking elves who were singing along to the music, bopping and throwing around fake snowflakes and mistlestoes along with something that looked like candy. The weird procession crashed over Asuka, causing her, along with those guys to blast face first through the living room door, and land in front of Marufuji Ryo, who had turned around in horror to determine the source of the sudden mayhem.

His face looked slightly unamused, as he stared down to Asuka, who had the misfortune to lay at the very bottom of the mess consisting of the stuffed Santa, who was himself giving off a stupid Christmas Song, the fake snow, lametta, candies, glittery stuff, mistletoes, the two gay elves who were now recognisable as Tenjoin Fubuki, and Hamaguchi Momoe, both wearing neon green hats, red fullbodytights and fakefur applications, a ghetto blaster still playing "We wish you a merry Christmas" at one deafening volume, as well as part of the Tenjoins furniture that got caught in the little parade the two made.

Asuka whimpered, not only because of the weight, but also because of the unhappy look she saw on the Kaiser's face. Her moment had been ruined. And her brainless brother wouldn't give her another chance.

There was a moment of silence, only disrupted by the music, during which Kayzer scanned the people in front of him, before Fubuki straightened himself. "I'm the ghost of Christmas past!" he screamed into Kayzers face. The latter pulled back, giving his friend a very disapproving look. Momoe followed, shouting a "I'm the ghost of Christmas present!!" in Ryo's direction.

He didn't say anything, he just stared in amazement.

"Now, Asuka, it's your turn!" Fubuki called, trying to pull his sister up. She looked rather wary.

Ryo watched her, waiting for what she would do, not making any attempt to help her. Asuka wanted to take the fake santa's backpack and thrust it into her brothers face, but she felt like all the strength had been drained from her.

"I… I'm the ghost of Christmas Future" she said, very faintly, sounding as if she was about to fall unconscious.

The Kayzer raised one eyebrow. How lame a reaction, he had expected more. But he, of course didn't know how it felt to have such a pack of idiots piled up upon your body.

Asuka squashed out under the stuff and those people who somehow didn't even seem to consider getting off her back. She climbed over the pile shakily, and tried to make her retreat as fast as possible. This didn't go quite as planned. She didn't understand, it had all been planned so well. The idiot- couple had been upstairs, doing whatever, how could they possibly have chosen this of all times to process their little morons- parade? It was all her misfortune, she knew it. Pure misfortune.

But at least it couldn't get any worse, she told herself, while walking away and trying to rub off the stains that some candy made on her white dress.

"Hey, Asuka, you lost something!" Fubuki called, and the blonde girl turned around, slowly.

When she saw, what the gay elf, also known as Tenjoin Fubuki was holding, she suddenly felt faint. Even fainter that she did before.

He was holding up a crushed card, that looked as if someone had tried to rip it apart, like a piece of paper.

Even worse. There was some torn gift-wrapping still hanging around it.

Asuka's face went blank. "Give that to me.." she commanded motionless, taking a few steps back into the room. Fubuki obeyed and handed her the crushed card. "Well.. you really shouldn't let your stuff lie around everywhere, but I think it at least wasn't one from your deck, it's not wrapped into your protective slides. Asuka nodded slightly, and took her retreat, now looking even shakier that before.

Kayzer stared after her, but didn't attempt to follow. Instead shoved away the lametta from the couch and sat down. He kicked at the still playing ghetto blaster, causing it to skid across the room, hit the fireplace, bounce off, and finally shut up. Fubuki looked shocked. "That was new!" he squealed.

Ryo growled, looking unpleasant. "Then don't have it blast crap to my ears." Fubuki pondered for a moment, then asked: "How did you like the music, Momoe and I mixed it ourselves upstairs!?" Shutting his eyes the Kayzer replied: "Yeah, I thought so. Sounded so fucked up, it must be from you guys.."

"Hey!"

Ryo shrugged and got up again. "I'll take your duty, then." Momoe looked up. "What does he mean?" she asked Fubuki.

The green haired Kayzer raised an eyebrow. "Never mind asking me, huh?" A slight grin spread across Momoe's face. "Alright, what do YOU mean?" she corrected, sounding only slightly sarcastic.

"Cheer up the shattered sister, since your moron of boyfriend seems not to give a damn. She might have broken bones, when I look at you, woman." Momoe flushed, and got to her feet. "You mean to say, I put on weight?"

"Who do you call a moron?" Fubuki added, sounding a little hurt.

But the Kayzer only winked, and disappeared through the doorframe.

He found Asuka in her room, laying on her bed, listening to some music and staring at the ceiling. She didn't seem to notice his entrance at first, or at least she pretended not to. Only when he sat down at her side, she removed the earplugs, but continued to stare at the ceiling.

"NO." she said.

This caused Ryo to smile a little. If she fancied the jeopardy- version of conversation that was fine to him. "Are you alright?"

Asuka closed her eyes, but couldn't help smiling a little.

"I wouldn't have asked, if you hadn't given me the answer, you know.." Ryo fixed his emerald eyes on her, and she sat up.

"Sorry. You're not dumb like my brother, so you're probably more sensible as well…" Giving her an a little disapproving look he pulled the crumpled card out of her grasp. She didn't get go, though.

"I certainly do hope to be." He growled, while adding a little more force to the task of taking the card from her. She shot him a glace, clearly pouting, and unwilling to let go. "Hey now.. now, will you just let go, it's for me anyway, so cut out the stubbornness." As reaction to the surprise his words caused she let go.

The Kayzer chucked at her perplex face. "Sure I know. You wouldn't leave a card unwrapped, unless you want to give it away."

Asuka sighed and turned away. Sometimes she felt as if he was reading her mind. "It's the last one. I just called the game shop, they're sold out… I can't get a new one.." Ryo first looked at the half-ripped Cyber Phoenix, then at Asuka.

She shrugged. "They've grown somehow popular, since you went pro, so.."

She gave a bitter chuckle. "I wanted you to get back to using more Cyber Cards, because… because.. oh, I can't tell you why, I'm embarrassed, so don't ask!" The Kayzer touched her shoulder slightly. "Calm. I never asked."

Asuka's face went blank once more. "Oh.. right."

There was a small pause. "But it doesn't matter, because it's wasted, and no use anyway." This time the Kayzers features softened, as he spoke. "You make me wonder… Thank you, Asuka. I'll keep it, alright.." Asuka wanted to object, and say that a card in such state was useless, because it was forbidden in official tournaments, but he silenced her.

"You do make me wonder- I own that card, and I wonder why you don't know. Why do you think it got so popular when I went pro? I'll keep it as charm, get it now?" She could be cute at times, he couldn't help but be amused.

Suddenly she felt like an idiot. Of course he had it. He probably owned everything machine-type that is worth any attention, so what did she think?

Nothing intelligent probably.

The Kayzer stared at her, and he felt almost as if he could hear her thoughts vibrating across the room. She was easy to see through.

He considered for a moment, while glaring at her hair. "Asuka, did you look into a mirror?" The blonde looked taken aback. Was she looking so off? Worried she shook her head.

"Never mind." He answered and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips, catching her in total surprise.

Asuka stared in shock, causing him to shrug, looking rather serious.

He pointed to her head. "Mistletoe."

Irritated Asuka felt around her hair with one hand, and found the little green twig. It must have got caught there during the turmoil in the living room.

She left it in its place, and felt a sly grin sneak across her face. "Oh…"

"Do it again.♥"


End file.
